See You Soon
by Zakumi122
Summary: Sequal to Andre's Friends. They promised they would see him soon but they didnt expect it would be this soon. One-Shot story again (Sorry). If you havent read the first part of the story I placed a link to it in the A/N at the beginning. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people Zakumi122 here! This is the sequel to 'Andre's Friends' Named See You Soon.**

**Summary: They promised they'd see him soon, they just didnt expect it to be this soon.**

**Words: 4,761.**

**Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews on 'Andre's Friends' hope I did you guys justice with this.**

**P.s if you havent read the first part of this story here's the link ( s/9284511/1/Andr%C3%A9-s-Friends)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Hollywood, L.A. Jade, Beck, Cat and Robbie were over at Tori's house for a get together. It had been ten years since the group had graduated from Hollywood Arts high school and nine years since they had lay they're best friend to rest. Now there have been a few changes within the group of talented young adults; Jade and Beck married and have two children, Drake West-Oliver and Cindy West-Oliver. Cat and Robbie had finally gotten together after failed marriages. Tori had met a guy named Damien Grant three years ago and has been married to him for a year, but they already have a little girl named Tracy Grant.

The two children were playing outside in Tori and Damien's backyard, at seven years old Drake was the eldest of the two, he had his father's wavy hair and his mother's blue-green eyes. Cindy was turning five in 2 months; she had her mother's natural dark brown, which made her exotic considering she picked up her father's tanned skin tone and dark brown, near black eyes. Tracy had only turned 2 very recently; even at that age everyone could see she had her mother's perfectly placed cheek bones, with her father's deep blonde hair, she wanted to go out and play but Tori being extra protective of her child refused to let her baby play with the older children, keeping in mind that they were raised by Jade.

The group had been sitting in the living room having some tea and talking about their careers; Beck had gotten a huge movie role in a film which has been said to possibly gain the 'movie of the year' award at the Oscars. Jade is a highly respected script writer and director on Broadway. Cat had gotten a record deal with a high profile label. Robbie was a widely known comedian, famous for his funny songs and self-insulting ventriloquist act. Tori had gotten her dream fulfilled, she was a pop artist her songs were constantly on the number one hit singles on the pop charts and if they weren't they were always high on the top ten list. She had been telling the group about a new artist she was going to be working with in a couple of days, when her husband came in and kissed her right cheek softly making her blush. Damien had been an average guy, he had blonde hair, a slim build and dark brown eyes, nothing about him screamed interesting, but he had stolen the biggest pop artist's heart by simply being himself which was more than enough for Tori. She finally found love and appreciated it with all her soul.

"What you guys talking about?" the blonde haired man asked his wife.

"Oh, about the new guy I'm singing that duet with, remember I told you?" she replied in a playful cheeky tone. He mouthed the word 'Oh yeah' nodding slightly which earned a chuckle and kiss from Tori. When she pulled away he stood up and made his way to the doorway, "Where are you going?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"Babe, I wish I could stay but I've gotta finish this design for Gary, love you." He replied walking out. Damien was a graphic and web designer who worked for one of the biggest video game companies in the country.

Drake and Cindy had come back into the house laughing and sitting on the floor next to their parents, "Hey Aunty T, you've got an awesome trampoline out there." Drake said panting from all of the activities him and his sister had just finished. With a slight chuckle Tori acknowledged the complement and told them to go get themselves some juice from the kitchen, the two children walked through the house and into the kitchen for what their aunt had suggested.

Back in the living room Jade was telling them all about how they must be at her house in two days, with their cars. Everyone caught on except for one bubbly red-head, "Why?" she simply asked. Robbie then went in and whispered in her, the rest of the group could see the expressions in Cat's eyes as she finally comprehended the reason. "Oh…yeah, Robbie and I will definitely be there." She replied with a deadpan expression, but nobody caught blame her for trying to not show any emotion, they all did it, although Beck did it best.

Time flew as the group spoke about their different experiences, "Hey I'm going to the kitchen, you guys want anything?" Tori asked as she stood up, they replied with a harmonised cookies and milk, it wasn't planned but they definitely enjoyed doing it. "Need any help?" Jade asked. "Yeah sure." The brunette answered with a smile. A lot had definitely happened since that faithful day, but probably the most shocking thing was the new-found friendship between Jade and Tori, which no one minded at all, but it sort of happened out of the blue.

Drake and his sister had been sitting in the room with the adults listening to their conversations, "Hey daddy?" started little Cindy looking up at her father with her eyes which always seemed to get her anything she wanted. "Yes princess?" The next line shocked everyone, as Cat stood up claiming she needed the bathroom, but it was very clear she had unwanted tears forming. "Um, where'd you hear that name, sweety?" Beck asked still curious about question his daughter had asked, even Drake's eyes gave away his curiousness to the answer Cindy wanted.

In the kitchen Tori and Jade laughed and spoke about the amount of times they had done things to each other in school, mostly Jade spoke as Tori cringed at the painful memories. Walking back into living they found Cat was missing, "Where'd Cat go?" Jade asked in a slightly irritated tone. "The bathroom." the answer she received from Robbie who didn't even bother looking at her. Tori could sense the tension in the room, "What's going on?" she questioned. "Cindy, tell mommy what you just told me." Beck said looking down at his feet. "Well…" the little girl began, "Two weeks ago, I went into you and daddy's room to ask you something Drake said, but then I heard you talking to someone, his name was André or something, so I was just wondering who he is." Jade froze in her place she couldn't believe what her daughter had just said. Looking at everyone she knew they wanted answers, but how do you explain talking to your dead friend without sounding crazy? She saw the looks on their faces getting annoyed so she simply said, "I was praying." "But who is he?" Drake finally said tired of holding back the question. Sighing Beck answered their question, "He's your godfather, well he would've been." Both children looked confused at this statement so Robbie continued with the explanation, "André was our best friend back in high school, he was funny, caring and a very talented musician." "Even better than you, Uncle Rob?" interrupted Drake, "Much better than me, he could play the guitar, piano, the French horn and many, many more instruments." Finished Robbie. The children looked down the same way their mother did when she thought of something. "So what happened? Did he stop being your friend? Are we going to meet him soon?" asked Cindy in an innocent tone. Tori's eyes widened at the question realising that none of their children would ever meet André Harris. Cindy looked around at each adult waiting for them to answer her question, "Of course not sweet heart…" Cat's voice called from the door way, "we're all still very good friends, it's just André got a job playing music and singing with the angles." She finished with a smile. Drake being the elder of the two children understood what Cat had meant by that but his sister was still oblivious to death, she smiled and stated that he had the coolest job ever. This caused all the adults to smile knowing that even though she had not known what they had meant, she still did pose a good point. André definitely had the coolest job ever.

* * *

**The fieldtrip**

It had been a windy and sulky Friday morning when Tori had finally arrived at the West-Oliver residence. Jade had refused to give up her last name claiming that she had worked too hard to make it known and feared and she wasn't just going to throw it away, so Beck offered they hyphenate their names which Jade happily agreed to.

"Vega's here!" Jade exclaimed slightly annoyed, even though legally Tori was now Tori Grant, Jade explained that she'd always be a Vega to her. "You're late!" Jade yelled at the brunette when she entered the household, Beck and the raven haired woman had given all of their friend's spare keys, in case of emergencies.

"I'm sorry." Tori replied, "Tracy was being a handful today it took us a while to get her stay at her day care centre." She explained. "Don't care." Jade simply said, "Now come on, let's go before it starts raining." With all delays aside everyone grabbed an umbrella and rain jacket and made their way out the house towards their cars, Jade and Beck rode together, Cat and Robbie carpooled and Tori followed closely behind in her own motor vehicle.

After a thirty minute drive they had arrived to their destination, they pulled into the parking spaces and found that they were the only ones there. Their fieldtrip wasn't to the park, the movie set or the recording booth they had gone to a place they went to every year on the exact same day, the coldest wettest day of the year, 'André's tears' as the group called it. As they started etching forward, Robbie couldn't help looking up at the dark cement arch they walked under and every year said the words which had been carved into the nearly black arch, "Local Cemetery." He breathed quietly; he suddenly felt a warm hand grab his as he looked to see Cat holding him with a sincere smile, he knew she heard him and gave her a sad smile in return then re-joined the gang who had now pulled ahead. They were walking through head stones trying their best to not read the deceased names. Tori's mind had gone back to the first time she had met André, if he hadn't helped Trina that faithful day, or if he hadn't forced her to sing in the big showcase, or convinced her to stay to stay at H.A after Jade had embarrassed her in front of the entire class, she probably wouldn't be where she is today. Tori's thoughts were interrupted by Beck's back she had walked into, upon further investigation she found why he had stopped; he had been looking at the head stone they all came to visit. Tori felt a tear roll down her cheek as she read the writing on their friend's tombstone;

'_**Here lies André J. Harris.**_

_**Beloved friend, son and brother.**_

_**He shall be terribly missed.'**_

"Hey there buddy" Beck started, "It's been kinda lonely without you, bro. Listen André you are and forever will be my best friend, no one has that title man, you are the only best friend I'll ever have. Love ya bro, missing you like mad, bro." He finished and moved to one side allowing Cat to step through.

"Hey André, um, i-it's Cat here, um Lil Red. I-I r-really miss you A-André, I just wish you c-could back. Oh um, Ro-Robbie and I are finally a couple, remember you t-told me. 'We don't know what we've been missing until it arrives.' Well mine's arrived and I can only thank you for this. *sniff* I-I- Love you André I wish we could see you again." The small red haired girl finished fighting back the tears with all of her strength, that's when Beck opened his arms to her and she ran into him crying into his chest. Beck always saw Cat as his little sister and hated seeing her upset, he realised his brotherly attachment to her when her first marriage ended badly and he was there for her since her real brother abandoned their family and move to Cuba.

Robbie knelt down in front of the tombstone, "André I'm so sorry I was being a jerk to you. You know I remember when those slingshot kids ruined your pearpad 2 and we made a deal to get the pearpad 3 with the slightly bett-" he cut himself off with a chuckle, "I'm sorry, I forgot how much you hated when I mentioned that. Well and we had to spend the entire day and night on the school rooftop until Joe the janitor found us. I really miss you buddy." Robbie then stood up and smiled at the sky, "We will see each other again my friend."

Robbie moved over to one side as Jade took his place at the foot of their friend's grave, "Yo, André how you doing? You better be doing well. Oh Beck forgot to mention, Drake and Cindy asked about you last week Saturday while at Tori's place, don't worry we only told them what they needed to know. *sigh* I miss you Dré." Jade moved so Tori could have her turn.

"André, you were, are and always will be best friend, it's because of you that I am where I am today, you wer- are my northern star, showing me where my destiny lies. You are the person in my life that '**Makes it shine**'. I love you, André. I really miss you. I just wish I could see you, just one last time. But until we do meet again, whether in the afterlife in the next life know that you will always be my guardian angel."

Just as Tori finished, the clouds started releasing their rainwater onto the earth and onto the gang, as Jade looked up at the sky and started singing André's favourite song;

'_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago.**_

_**Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road,'**_

Jade looked to Cat who continued with the song;

'_**But I've gotten lost a time or two,**_

_**Wipe my brow and kept pushing through.**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign.**_

_**Pointed straight to you.**_

Tori harmonised and joined Cat in singing the chorus.

_**Every long lost road, lead me to where you are,**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way, into my lover's arms.**_

_**This much I know it true, that God bless the broken road, **_

_**That led me straight to you.'**_

By the end of the song the entire group had sang each lyric at the top of their lungs as the rain continued to pour warm and soothingly, which Tori, Jade and the others knew meant André was very happy with their performance.

They started walking back to their cars when they all suddenly noticed that the rain had stopped, and the brightest rainbow they had ever seen shining right above their heads. They knew this was a sign for good things to happen very soon.

* * *

**Recording Day!**

Tori had woken up early for some or other reason she just couldn't understand it, Tori was awake at 3am in the freaking morning, she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep but to no avail. Sighing, she sat up in her bed carefully not trying to wake Damien from his slumber. So she reached over to the night stand and got her laptop, switching it on and logging into a chat she noticed that Cat, Robbie and Jade were also all online. She sent a mass text to everyone;

**Tori: Why you guys up so early?**

**Jade: Couldn't sleep.**

**Cat: Me neither.**

**Robbie: Same here.**

**Tori: I know right, I just feel like something's off, that something's not right.**

**Jade: Yeah I know what you mean; it's as if someone's making us aware of something.**

**Cat: Hey Jade, where's Beck? He isn't online.**

**Jade: Yeah, he's downstairs in the garage working on his car, he said it'll help take his mind off things.**

**Robbie: that makes sense. Tori aren't you supposed to be recording a song with some new artist in like 2 hours?**

Tori looked over at her bed side table and noticed that Robbie was right, it was already 4 am, and she had to start getting ready in an hour. But she couldn't, her mind refused to allow her body to rest. So instead she said her goodbyes, slowly climbed out of bed and made her way down to her work room. Upon entering she found everything exactly where she had left them; the table. All of her music notes and doodled lyrics were spread out in a very untidy manner. She looked up at the shelf that was placed behind the wooden table, it had pictures of everyone, a few of the entire gang all together on their last day at Hollywood Arts high school, a couple pictures of Beck and Jade's wedding, there were also a few of pictures of Drake and Cindy. There were also some of Cat and Robbie and a few more of Damien, Tracy and even Trina, who was God, knows where. Trina had disappeared but still found the time to send her family letters claiming she was alright and had a 'mission' she had to finish. Everyone was a little worried but the letters reassured them and gave them some, peace of mind. But one picture which had Tori's attention was the one of André and her, after Tori's performance at the big showcase. Looking at the picture she smiled; André had his arm around her shoulder as they both smiled at the camera Lane, the H.A guidance counsellor had taken out. Tori had forgotten how the loss of the dark skinned musician had affected everyone who knew him and not just the group of friends; Sikowitz had been quite saddened by the news and drank more coconut milk because he claimed he could see visions of André. Lane had been affected as well but kept a clenched jaw so he could always be there for everybody. She stood looking at the picture for what felt like an eternity as she turned to see the clock wall reminding her that she had to get ready.

So after showering, eating and writing a note to her husband asking him to drop off Tracy at the day care, Tori got into her car and headed for the recording studio she was scheduled to be at. When she arrived and entered the building she was greeted by her manger, "Tori! I'm so stoked you agreed to this. This artist is amazing and he'll be a big star one day with your help." The manager finished. Tori gave an excited smile as she made her way up to the studio they'll be working in. Her manager opened the door for her to find the mystery duet partner inside.

"Ah right his here." Tori's manager whispered.

Tori couldn't help but notice that this man in the room had the exact same dreads André had and that he had the exact same muscle structure as him. That's when the mystery man turned around, Tori's world stopped as he smiled at her, with He's smile. Could it be? Was it, really him? Had God given him a second chance at life?

"A- André?" the name hurt her throat, she knew it couldn't be true, she had to be dreaming, she just had to. "I-is that really you?" The man made his way over to her looking slightly confused, but then flashed his signature smile which always managed to calm the half Latina girl down. "Nah, I'm sorry I think you got me confused with someone else, my name's Leon, Leon Thomas the third. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Vega; you're like my favourite artist in the business today." He finished with the exact same smooth Jazz toned voice her best friend had. Tori just simply stared as her manners finally snapped her back, "I'm sorry, you just look so much like my best friend." She finished. Leon smiled then nodded his head, "It happens a lot nowadays. Everyone looks like somebody, for example you look almost exactly the same as Shelby Marx." He said examining the girl closely. Tori smiled at him while fighting back the temptation of running into his arms and telling him how she had missed him so much. She gestured to the sound booth as he simply said, "No, no, no after you white girl." "I'm half Latina." She replied with a smile, knowing exactly what he was going to say next, "Well then after you, muchacha!" he counted with a grin. Tori couldn't help but laugh as she made her way into the booth, with Leon following behind.

After a gruelling 4 hours in the booth, they had finished. As Leon started making his way out the building he heard someone call to him, "Andr- I mean Leon! Wait up!" he turned to see Miss Tori Vega running down the hall towards him. "Hey!" she said, cursing herself for coming up with a better funnier greeting, "Hey, what's up?" he replied smiling. Tori looked down not sure on how to ask him but she had to, she just had to, "Want to come over and meet my family and my friends?" she asked a little too quickly, "Sure that sounds like fun. Lead the way." He said again smiling at her. Tori smiled back as she started walking to her car and Leon walked to his, once getting in Tori sent a mass text to the rest of the group;

'**My place, now! No questions, just be there in 10 mins!'**

Tori then drove to her house with Leon in the car behind hers. After a 15 minute drive Tori pulled up to the driveway of her home. She got out and noticed Leon pull up not 1 minute later as he shut off the engine and got out of his car. They started making their way to the door as Tori prayed they'd all be inside waiting. She put the key in and turned the handle, upon entering she saw; Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Damien and even Drake and Cindy all waiting for the explanation to her sudden text.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my duet partner for my new song," she started.

"Really? You called us here for that?" Jade interrupted which earned her a 'be nice' glare from Beck. "As I was saying, my new duet partner, Leon Thomas the third." Tori moved aside so Leon could walk in, every mouth in the room dropped as they stared at the dark man, the resemblance was unbelievable; it was him, it was André, they couldn't deny it, but he died, so how? How is he standing in front of them right now?

Leon noticed the shocked looks on the group of people ahead of him, "Um, hi?" he said awkwardly. He noticed the girl with black hair walking towards him staring at him as if he were some kind of ghost or illusion. She cautiously held his face in her hands and looked into his dark eyes, a sad expression briefly flashed across her face but just as fast as it appeared it disappeared and was replaced with a smile. She backed away from him and extended her arm, "Hey I'm Jade. Don't get used to my kindness." She said with a sly smile. Leon shuddered at her icy tone but accepted her handshake, with a smile. He then turned to look at the others who also smiled at him and proceeded to introduce themselves.

"Hey there," Beck started, "I'm Beck, it's awesome to meet you. Hey you like Nascar?" he tested.

"Well I haven't really seen it but I'll anything once." Leon responded which earned a happy smile from Beck who nodded and moved for Robbie to introduce himself.

"Robbie's the name" he said shaking Leon's hand, "Nice to meet you." He finished.

Then out of nowhere a tiny red haired girl pulled Leon into a huge bear hug, "Sorry, I'm a hugger!" she said in her cheery high pitched tone which no one had heard her use in many years, "I'm Cat!" she giggled. Leon smiled while looking at her with a thoughtful expression, "Mind if I call you Lil' Red?" he asked happily. Cat beamed at him, nobody had called her that name in over nine years. "Not at all, Lil' Red is a perfect nickname." She stated with a tear in her eye.

Jade walked over to Leon also having a small tear forming in her eye as she pushed Drake and Cindy towards him. "These are Beck and mine's kids, Drake West-Oliver and Cindy West-Oliver. I'm so happy you can get to meet them in person." She finished, the statement earned a confused look on Leon's face he was completely lost in all of this, but somewhere deep within him couldn't help but feel as if he had a duty to protect these two kids from any harm, what was this feeling? He didn't know them; he didn't know any of them. But he still felt as if they'll play a huge role in his life. In the 30 minutes he's known them he would take a bullet for any of them at any given moment.

Tori's voice which had been quiet for a while finally made itself known. "Wait! Don't forget little Tracy Grant." She walked over and put her little girl with the elder ones as they stared at their parents in confusion, "Wait Tori, you're married?" Leon asked. Tori smiled at him, "Yeah, he's right here." She motioned for Damien to come forward. The blonde man smiled at Leon and shook his hand offering his friendship. Leon smiled back at the man and shook his hand back, once again the feeling came back, he started having this urge to warn this man he didn't even know, to not hurt the girl he'd just met no more than 5 hours ago. He had to admit Tori was cute, but he could only see her as a sister but he shook off the feeling and turned back to the children who all looked quite confused.

Jade knelt down and told them to all huddle around her so she could tell them a secret, the children agreed and turned their backs to the visitor who felt a little weird about the situation, he could see every now and again the children would sneak a peek at him then back at Jade. When she had finally stood up the children all ran to Leon and embraced him in a huge group hug. Kneeling to their level he returned the hug and started to feel tears roll down his cheeks, but he didn't make a move to wipe them away, somewhere deep in his soul, he knew that this was right and that even though they weren't his, Leon would love these children as long as he lived.

The H.A gang and Damien all stood back watching the scene in front of them, "So what do you think?" Tori asked the others.

"Definitely him, I could feel him in there." Jade said.

"I got my nickname back!" Cat said very excitedly.

"I gotta teach him about drag racing again." Beck stated with a slight smile.

"He gets to meet Rex again." Robbie said happily.

"Hey Jade, what did you say to the kids? They seemed to take a liking to Leon really fast." Tori asked curiously.

Jade smiled at the Latina then looked back at the scene in front of them, their kids very happily telling 'Leon' about anything that popped into their brains. She told them the truth; she told them what they had been asking about for the past two weeks and what they had been thinking about for the past four. A tear slowly crept down her pale cheek as she turned to Tori and smiled happily, "I told them that they're godfather came back because he missed them."

She watched the children playing with Le- I mean André as she thought to herself, **'and he came back because we missed him.'**

* * *

**A/N Okay guys the song that was mentioned there is "Rascal Flatts - God bless the broken road" Check it out, totally amazing song! So you guys love it? Hate it? Ending could be better? Let me know and I promise to make my next story to your liking until then,**

**your friend**

**Zakumi122.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for it, and it's here, I've decided to make 'See you soon' into a series and not a One-Shot, so let me know what you guys think so far. Good? Bad? Amazing? Pathetic? You are the judges, and also please give some tips of what you'd like me to add to the series. Enjoy!**

It's been 3 years since André came back into the lives of the talented group and instantly the relationships were fixed. Surprisingly enough even more had changed between everyone; Jade and Beck's two children were mastering a ton of instruments thanks to their godfather. Little Tracy Grant had already learned guitar at age five and was moving on to piano, Cat and Robbie were married and expecting a child of their own. Beck taught André everything he could about drag racing and found himself going to more and more races with his best friend or sitting in enjoying a nice cold drink while watching sports. Jade's plays had become more and more packed once people found out that the new musical sensation 'Leon G. Thomas III' was attending every production. Robbie reintroduced him to his puppet counterpart and had invited him to his comedy shows. Cat who had been singing sad and lonely songs three years ago had completely turned around and started writing happier more upbeat songs, and even when the public hadn't been happy about her transformation, 'Leon' had gone out and made a public statement about how much he loved the new music being produced by Cat Valentine, making her lost fans to return to her side. But the most important was Tori; she had her best duet partner and best friend back. Life seemed good for the moment.

Everyone was at the Vega household in the living room enjoying some cookies and milk except for André, he instead opted out to go play with the children outside ever since his **'return' **the kids barely let him out of the sight in fear that he'd go away again and they wouldn't see him. Watching the scene from the living room the others couldn't help but smile and wonder how he could possibly keep up with the children. "5 bucks says he comes inside carrying Tracy." Beck wagered, "You're so on." Tori challenged. The others chuckled at the rivalry between Tori and Beck, they always enjoyed being right so they constantly challenged each other with small meaningless wagers. Jade walked into the room and found a seat next to Beck, "They're still going at it?" she asked in an amused but shocked tone. Tori and Beck hadn't heard but instead kept their eyes on the children as they noticed a slight head twitch from Tracy, meaning she was tired, but stubbornly refused to collapse just yet.

With a small chuckle Cat decided to reply, "Yeah and don't get mad at those two they have a bet going on." She finished with a smile.

"Really?" Jade asked irritated, "That's like the 10th one this week!" she complained.

With that Damien walked into the room with a cup of coffee and sat next to his wife of 4 years giving her a slight kiss, when she hadn't returned the kiss he turned to Beck to see him also staring into the yard with mean determination, "What's going on?" he asked turning to Jade, "Bet…" she said quietly. Damien gave an understanding nod as he turned to look at his wife again, but he felt bothered by something, he couldn't place his finger on it, but something about the way she looked outside gave him a bit of jealousy; following her eyes he noticed she was looking at a laughing André or Leon or whoever the heck he was! Damien had a feeling the first day he met this guy that there was something about him he didn't really appreciate, but he just couldn't figure out what, until now. It was Tori, the way she looked at him, the way he always made her smile. That's my job dangit! Damien thought to himself. The green monster in him was now bubbling as he stood up and stormed out of the room with a loud huff.

André came inside the carrying not only Tracy but Drake and Cindy as well, he was grateful he had such strong muscles, these kids were heavy the thought to himself. Groaning because he had lost the bet, Beck stood up and led André to the kids' rooms so they could have themselves a well-deserved nap before cleaning up for supper. After placing them on their beds and giving them each a small kiss on the forehead he stood up and walked to where Beck stood, "You know, I still don't know why I came back," he started, earning a confused look from his new best friend and continued, "I mean yeah you guys knew a guy who I guess was me years ago, but that doesn't describe this." He gestured to his entire body, "Come on let's talk about this with the others." Beck said while putting a hand on his shoulder and leading out of the children's room and back downstairs.

Sitting down André continued, "Look you guys are completely awesome and I have this gut feeling that I know all of you, but it still doesn't explain, well… that." He finished pointing at a picture which hung on the wall; it consisted of Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Tori and André all standing in front of Hollywood Arts high school in their senior year. "I'm not him, he died… I'm not trying to sound ignorant or anything but, how could it be possible that I'm him?" André/Leon finished. Everyone looked at him trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't scare him away. Until Tori spoke up, "Leon, we're not saying you **are** André Harris you're your own person, and André was his own person, but you have to admit this feels right." Tori finished as she moved and sat next to Leon/André on the couch.

Damien had walked back into the room just as Tori had said the last part of her sentence and saw her move over towards André, that's when everything went blank, he woke up to see André being held back by Beck, Cat, Jade and Robbie while Tori and the children held him back, looking down at his wife and child he saw the hurt expressions on their faces but couldn't understand why as he looked up at André and noticed his torn shirt, and bleeding lip. He turned to see their hallway table smashed the single seat couch turned upside down and their glass living room table in pieces, he then felt a huge amount of pain in his left eye and sharp pain in his nose, upon further examination he noticed the blood dripping from his nose and the fact that he started losing vision in his left eye.

"What the Heck!" André/Leon screamed at him. "What's your problem?" Beck jumped in attacking Damien, but he was at a loss for words, because of the lack of response Leon grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the building, steaming. With a huff Drake grabbed his little sister's hand and walked towards the door, "Mom, Pop, I wanna go home." He simply stated not even giving Damien a second glance, "Gladly." Jade said as she grabbed her jacket and pulled Beck's hand as they left the Grant residence. Cat kept quiet as she gave Tori a sympathetic hug and Damien a disappointed glare as she walked out the door after Beck and Jade was followed by Robbie who gripped Tori's shoulder in a friendly way and also left closing the door behind him.

Staring at her husband she couldn't find the right words to start her sentence with. Tracy tapped her dad's hip with her eyes casted downwards; he knelt down to her level, "Yes sweety?" he asked trying to get her to look him in the eye. "Why daddy?" she started, "Why would you chase away Uncle Leon? Aunty Jadey already told us that he was really Uncle André, but he had to change his name because the angels wanted him back, but now all you did was chase him back to them!" she finished with each word escalating from a faint whisper to a deafening yell. Damien stood frozen at what he heard his daughter say and then looked up at Tori who simply picked Tracy up and left the room leaving Damien to his thoughts and leaving him disappointed in himself. That night he went to bed only to discover that Tori was no longer there, checking the rooms, he found her asleep in Tracy's room holding their daughter close to herself as he heard faint but emotion filled sniffs coming from his daughter, who had either been up crying into her mother or she had had a nightmare about the brawl earlier. Choosing not to disturb the duo he went back into the room and laid in bed thinking about what he had done, or rather he would think about it if he could remember what he had done. Finally seeing that he couldn't seem to recall what had happened he just decided to sleep and had also planned to make this up to Tracy as soon as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to continue, I'm in a really bad mind set and I've got a bloody hang nail that hurts like a bitch! But I'm going to start working on this again, also please check out my Harry Potter fic I've started, if you're a fellow Pot-head please let me know what you think so far.**

**Well here it is 'See you soon' chapter 3: Mourning and Secrets.**

* * *

Damien woke up the next morning his head, eye and gut in immense pain, '_What the hell happened?_' he asked himself. '_Well you kinda fought with your wife's best friend because of your petty insecurities._' his subconscious told him while reading a horror novel. Nodding his head in agreement he sat up in his bed only to discover his lovely wife hadn't joined last night, sighing heavily Damien walked into the bathroom and stood wide eyed at his reflection, no wonder his head and eye hurt. Damien was now sporting a rather impressive black eye, and had a massive bruise on his temple, his male pride slowly wept as he splashed water on his face, wincing every now and again at the contact the water made on his eye. Collecting a bath towel he softly dapped his face dry and walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen, getting your ass kicked sure does work up an appetite. Walking over to the counter Damien peaked into the living room and still couldn't find Tori anywhere, '_Its Saturday perhaps she took Tracy and they went shopping or something._' He noted as he saw that Tracy had also failed to show herself this morning, his subconscious was now looking at him sceptically but he chose to ignore it and made his way over to the kitchen counter, reaching for a glass and rinsing it he, he walked over to the fridge and opened it and took out the orange juice. Shutting the door his eyes caught sight of a small letter written to him, in Tori's handwriting, he shivered slightly and took the note off reading it slowly to himself.

_Dear Damien_

_What came over you yesterday was, well scary to say the least. Tracy hadn't stopped crying until 3 a.m this morning. What happened? Why did you do that? Do you realise that Tracy didn't want to see you because she was scared? I've packed a few clothes for me and Tracy; we're staying over at Jade's for a few days until you get yourself together. Call me when you read this._

_Tori_

Damien read and re-read the letter several times before he fumbled for his cell phone only to remember he left it upstairs, he dashed up the stairs his male pride constantly begging him not to do it, and that she's the woman she must apologise not the other way around, his conscious however invited his courage, charm and sensitivity and they were all giving him a standing ovation. Reaching for his phone he quickly dialled Tori's number, an angry, violent, no nonsense voice was heard.

"What do you want, Grant?"

"C-Cat? Um is Tori there?" he mentally shrugged his courage for not backing him up on the intro.

"She's busy." The short response made him shrink a little.

"Okay, then would you let her know I called?"

"I'll think about it."

Before he even had a chance to thank her, the line went dead. Sighing again he tossed the phone onto the bed and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast, but oddly found he had no appetite.

∞oo∞

Cat hung up the phone call steaming with angry until Robbie walked into the room and gave her a small kiss on her temple which instantly relaxed her.

"Who was that?" Robbie asked motioning to Tori's cell phone in her hand.

"Oh, nobody." She said sweetly giving him a slight peck on the cheek.

After a few minutes the couple made their way into the Wes-Oliver living room and found Tori speaking with Jade and Beck.

"Thank you again, so much for well everything you've done so far."

"Vega, seriously, if you thank me one more time… I will cut you." Jade said sternly but her eyes danced with humour.

Smiling Tori did something no one had ever seen or even thought she'd do, she hugged Jade, and even the 'full frontal, best-friend, kinda awkward but who cares' hug, which Jade returned. After pulling away Tori looked to Beck who opened his arms and embraced his former crush in a 'buddy-buddy' hug, after a few minutes everyone sat down and Cat and Robbie had joined in on the love seat with Tori in the single couch and Jade and Beck on the long couch.

"So any of you guys heard from Leon?" Tori asked looking down at her hands.

The others shared a secret look before Robbie spoke, "No, he uh hasn't been returning our calls." He said watching Tori closely.

∞oo∞

Now not many people knew this but back in Hollywood Arts André had been in a fight, with Russ the stage fight director, and not fake hitting, they had a full blown attack fit which ended with several people having to hold both male's back. André had stated that Russ had made an inappropriate comment about Tori, Jade and Cat, and he asked him nicely to not say things like that which resulted in Russ threatening him and saying he was a coward for not doing anything to those girls, André lost his cool and threw the first punch. He had admitted it but no one believed him, everyone thought André was just jealous that Russ had a shot with the girls where he hadn't, now the rest of the gang knew that this was not how André was but instead of defending him they stood idly and watched him fight a lost battle.

André had been suspended from school for a few days and had to make an appointment with Lane about his anger issues, no one looked at André the same way again, but that's not what bothered him it was that his 'friends' were now sitting with him at lunch after his suspension and acting like nothing had happened. He didn't speak to them for weeks and it had an effect on everyone especially Tori who thought she had just lost her best friend, but after a while André showed up and had forgiven them but only to a certain degree, but the main problem was under the bridge and everyone was back to normal again.

∞oo∞

Tori sat in the couch with the memory of what happened still fresh in her mind, the fear that Leon is angry with them and refuses to return their calls out of spite, her stomach clenches and she suddenly feels as if the world had dropped a huge metal bar on her shoulders as she slumps over in hopes to ease the pressure she feels. Her thoughts were interrupted by Beck receiving a phone call; Tori looked up at him pain in her eyes as she watches him dig in his pockets for his cell.

Beck's eyes widen as he motions to the phone before answering, "Hey man. Where you been buddy?"

Everybody held their breath hoping not to miss anything important.

"Yeah man it's cool really. Yeah? Oh everyone's over at mine and Jade's place, sure man come on over." With that Beck hung up and saw eager faces watching him, he gave a warm smile and nodded, everyone then gave a collective sigh and sat back in their seats.

Everyone was sitting in comfortable silence as they waited patiently, then a loud thud was heard from the stairs, followed by two more, three more, seven, ten. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was only to spot little Tracy lying on her back rubbing her elbow and giggling like a maniac, Tori faintly heard Jade whisper "Vega's they're all crazy." Looking over at her she saw a small fond smile and shook her head slightly while smiling herself, she looked back at Tracy.

"What's wrong sweet heart?"

"MOMMY! UNCLE LEON'S HERE!" she nearly screamed as she fumbled again near the bottom of the steps but regained her composure, and ran over hugging her mom, her eyes filled with excitement and eagerness. That however was soon tripled as Drake and Cindy came rushing into the room only seconds before the doorbell sounded, the three children rushed over to the door.

"Freeze!" Jade's icy voice did the trick as all three stopped moving instantaneously right in front of the door with Drake's hand on the handle, "Calm down." Was all Jade said. All three then took a deep breath as they pulled the door wide. There he was Leon Thomas the third, in a bright red shirt, black skinny jeans and white Nike sneakers and dirty blonde dread locks.

The three children could no longer contain their excitement as they crushed his abdominal area with huge hugs, kneeling down to their height he gave each one a long lingering hug then turned back to face his pears.

"Sup?" he said with a crooked grin.

"'Sup?' Really Thomas is that all you can say after putting us in a bind like that?" Jade's anger was now evident and even Beck looked at him disappointedly.

"Sunrise, Beck, Tori, Cat, Rob… I-" Leon tried but was cut off by Jade again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You're not allowed to disappear make us all feel horrible and then automatically come back into our lives and pretend everything's fine! You just can't! Do you know how long we've been sitting here trying to contact you! Hoping you weren't in some ditch somewhere! Do you know what that would do to us!?" Jade finished her eyes overflowing with tears, she stormed out of the room, Beck turned to the others and gave a small nod then looked to Leon who looked scared and shocked and gave him a warm smile, Beck then followed Jade out of the room.

∞oo∞

Beck followed Jade out to the back yard where she sat on their hammock and gently swayed herself back and forth, he slowly walked up to her as to not startle her. Putting a gentle hand on her leg he looked at her as to ask if he could join her, nodding slowly Jade moved over a bit so her husband could lie down too. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, you really scared everyone back there." Beck started as he softly stroked her hair.

"Yeah well I'm a scary chick."

"What's wrong babe, talk to me." Beck pleaded.

"It's nothing."

"Jade the only time I've ever seen you cry was when we were watching _Titanic_; you weren't even upset about them dying but that there were survivors."*****

"Well it was a sad ending." She replied looking away, Beck couldn't help but smile at her.

"Babe, is this about André?"

Jade sat quietly as tears threatened to fall again, Beck knew better than to press on and waited patiently knowing he would get his reply.

"Of course it is." She said quietly, "10 years Beck, he's been gone for 10 years. Nothing's been the same without him. We had plans for the future we were all supposed to finish school and become famous, the Solid Six; can you believe some people actually called us that? Then that stupid day came when all we could've done was just answered our bloody cell phones he would've been here now, happy with all of us. Heck maybe even married Tori, instead of her marrying that sack of puke. Why Beck? Why did he have to go? I mean I know it's not his fault but he could've caught a taxi, why'd he walk!? He could've just caught a freaking taxi-" By this time Jade had completely let go and was crying freely into Beck's shoulder.

This didn't surprise him at all; in fact Beck and the others have been waiting for this day for over 10 years. Jade is a strong woman everyone knew this, but none the less she a woman with emotions which she avoided at every turn. Jade hadn't shown any mourning toward André's death, except at the hospital, where she claimed it was from lack of sleep and coffee. But everyone knew that she was just as affected by the events that had happened, but then Leon came into the picture, Jade was lost, she felt as though they had replaced their best friend with a copy. Not that she didn't like him he just seemed like an exact replica of André and that made her feel immensely guilty.

Beck looked down at his wife who had now calmed down.

"You okay?" he asked slowly stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get back to the others." She replied climbing off the hammock.

Beck followed her and held her hand as she gave him a small kiss on the lips followed by the rare, loving Jade West smile. Entering the house and walking into the living room Jade froze at what she saw while Beck smiled and slowly shook his head.

Cat and Robbie were going through heaps of baby clothes, which were custom made to have the groups face's on some of them, the others were small pink, blue and yellow dresses. Cat was talking a mile a minute with Robbie desperately trying to respond in his own excitement.

Tori had gotten a brand new laptop, her old dinosaur just didn't cut it apparently, but that was also special made. The design was sparkling blue, with the name Tori on the cover with musical notes and bars in the background and faded deeply in the background the words '_Make it shine_' were seen.

Drake Tracy and Cindy had all gotten tickets to their all-time favourite past time, Stunt plane watching. They were in deep discussion about the model of the plane's which would be worth watching, their excitement was practically oozing out of their skin.

Jade looked around but Leon couldn't be seen, feeling a pang of guilt and sadness she grabbed Beck's hand once again, and walked into all the excitement.

"Jadey!" Cat screamed, "Look what Leon bought us!" she said unable to hide her happiness. Jade gave a happy smile and nodded.

Beck felt a bit cheated; where were their presents? He pouted slightly but then he heard a roar outside all the commotion froze instantly. Beck rushed to the door followed by Tori, Cat though she needed help by Robbie and the children and Jade shortly. Pulling the door open Beck stood gaping at what he saw a _Lamborghini Di Ablo… _His dream car, he told André how he'd give anything for that car, even if it was an old model of the Lamborghini he didn't care he had to have one. Now here it was in front of him in deep blue and black rims, Leon climbed out of the driver's seat with a huge smile on his face, he turned and looked at Beck then tossed him the keys.

"Happy birthday!" Leon called at him.

"But my birthday isn't for another 2 months."

"I know but the dude who sold me this car had another buyer so I had to get it now." Leon said with a grin.

"Wow, dude, oh my god, thank you, like really man." Beck stumbled over his words.

"No problem man, go on take it for a spin."

Beck ran like a small child on a sugar high and practically dived into the car started the engine and shivered slightly at the roar that came from the engine, closed the door and revved it once again before reversing it out of the driveway and onto the road, and with one final roar he disappeared down the road.

Jade stood watching her husband act like a child and racing in off in a highly expensive car and then she noticed Leon looking at her expectantly. She was about to comment but Leon held up a finger to silence her then right on cue she heard her cell phone ringing, she was about to answer when Leon said, "Put it on loud speaker, trust me."

Reluctantly Jade pressed the loud speaker button and the voice echoed off the walls of the hallway.

"Hello, is this Miss Jade West?"

"Yes, who's this?" Jade asked confused.

"My name is Henry Davis, a horror movie producer who heard that you have a knack for writing scary rather than gory scripts." The man said in a cheery voice.

"Um, yeah I guess I find it's easy to scare people with blood, but it's harder freaking them out with jump scares or mind blowing imagery." She said getting even more confused.

"Well we'd love to have you write a proper horror film for us, where you shall direct, write and star in of course." He finished with a slight pleading tone.

Jade stood wide eyed unable to believe what she'd just heard, she was writing plays for theatre, yeah she always dreamed of being on camera but how? The plays, were always packed maybe someone recorded it? No they ask that all camera's and cell phones are switched off while they perform on stage. Her mind wrecked itself with question, she then looked around the room and found everybody nodding at her eagerly, then her eye's found Leon's and he had a soft smile on his face.

"I'd love to." Jade said still watching Leon who nodded at her.

"Fantastic, we'll call you with the details, sometime later this week." Henry said before ending the phone call.

Jade stared at the phone then ran and hugged Leon tightly muttering an apology, which Leon kept waving off.

"Sunrise, I'm really sorry about disappearing for those few days but I couldn't risk giving anything away that could ruin these surprises." He smiled at her and hugged her again then pulled away from her and smiled.

Beck came rushing in through the door, looking drunk with power, "That car is a beast!" he exclaimed and everyone laughed at the Calm and Collected Beck Oliver acting like a little school boy after getting his first puppy. He practically ran up to Leon and gave him a bone crushing hug, finally letting go he noticed everyone had a very uncomfortable look on their faces even the kids all looked surprised, "What? I can't be excited?" he asked with a mock glare. Everyone just laughed and shook their heads at him.

Beck looked to his wife, "So, what he get you?" he asked still on his high.

Jade smiled at Beck and told him about the phone call she had just gotten, Beck's mouth dropped as he turned slowly to Leon and high fived him and giving his wife a huge kiss (Which made all the kids in the room gag slightly) and congratulated his wife. Turning to face Leon, Jade asked, "Staying for supper?"

Leon looked over at Tori, who gave him a sweet smile and a nod, "Well duh, you kinda owe me Sunrise." Leon said playfully looking back at Jade, she gave him a death glare, but eventually broke down in laughter.

∞oo∞

Damien Grant sat in front of his laptop, unable to complete the design his employer had set out for him to do. Instead his mind kept reminding him of one thing; Tori, his beautiful wife and their amazing daughter Tracy, who for some other reason also couldn't resist the bloody pianist! _No, no, no calm down, you know what happened last time you got like this._ His subconscious said giving him a disappointed glare, but he ignored him, his pride on the other hand was enjoying its eighth case of beer with his drinking buddy; jealousy. _This isn't going to end well…_ his subconscious mused while shaking his head.

Damien was now fuming, he knew Tori had liked this André guy in high school, but he was too stupid to get her then he goes and gets himself carved like a turkey and leaves her behind! But only when she gets married and has a kid does he try to go after her? Oh hell no! Damien wasn't having any of it! He slammed his laptop shut and went upstairs to get his phone and no he wasn't calling Tori, he had had enough of Leon _slash_ André _slash_ Piano man _slash_ the undying bastard for long enough! He had to get taken of, permanently.

He dialled the number; the phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Sup?"

"I've got a job for you." Damien said suddenly.

"Ha ha, do you now? Let's see, last time you wanted a job done, it was a little over 13 years ago." The voice said with a hint of amusement.

"I know, I know, but it looks like the bastard didn't die!"

"What?"

"Yeah his back, somehow…"

"Really? Man I'd love to have a second go at that brat, he gave me something I need to return the favour for." On the other end of the line the voice gently rubbed his hand where a massive scar was shown."

"Good, get it done, the money will be transferred into your account the moment it is. Then I can get my Tori back." Damien said quickly.

"Sure, it'll be like a little family reunion." the voice said hanging up the phone.

Damien stared at the phone then at a picture of Tori, Tracy and himself, they looked so happy. He knew he was doing this for the Grant family, it was- no IS his duty to protect his family and with Leon/André out of the picture he's job as protector will be set again.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Did you really think I'd make this story a simple one? (–.-) if you did, I am ashamed of you. Zakumi122 never makes anything simple! There's always a twist. Now I'm trying to decide who to make the devious bastard/bastardette that assaulted our beloved André I have some ideas but obviously I won't say, so here's my proposal, if you guys have an awesome idea for who the asshole/assholette could be send me a P.M and they will be put in the next update with the mentionee, which I'm hoping will be tomorrow. **

**Until then; Peace, Love and Respect!**

**Zak!**


End file.
